A Toushi's Inori
by VladMastersWife
Summary: Vlad, a twentyfouryearyoung man, finds himself trapped in a hospital all thanks to Jack Fenton. Vlad's POV of the siduation. . .oneshot


_A Toushi's Inori_

(_Fighting Spirit's Prayer_. . .)

Random oneshot. Vlad when he arrives at the hospital. . . his pov for a twist. Nothing much.

And I watched the ceiling. Those off-white tiles, fourty-five and a half of them, to be exact. And yes, I was watching them the same way I'd done for hours and hours on end. The constant melody of beeping mechanical devices rung in my ears, thumping faithfully and missing not a beat. Matching pace with my heart, and loosing one with my soul. Yet why was I here, you ask? What misfotune brought me to such a place at the young age of twenty-four? Well, thank you, it's the easiest question I've to answer in the past several weeks. Two words.

Jack. Fenton. And how about another? Idiot.

Oh, he was my friend, you say? My friend since the first grade? Well, fancy that. Would a friend do such a thing to one so dear to him, hm? I think not. His mistakes, all of them over the years. And this is the straw that broke the camels back.

I could feel the medication kicking in once more, but I didn't want it to. The feeling made my heart beat slowly, and my eyelids close abit. I could hear my pulse in my ears, and the drowsiness overwhelm me. And why did I deserve this? What did I do, but love a woman in the way a man should, a treat a friend so kindly?

My hair was no snow white. Rather fine, if I do say so myself, but I would still rather a full head of the raven hair I once had. And my face. Once so clear and flawless, was now blemished with unsightly spots. My body trembled and slowly halted as the medicinal treatments began to kick in.

Yet how did I know they were working? What if it was all in my head? Yet, everything is in everybody's head. This had to be a dream, for what did I do to deserve such a thing? Nothing. I did nothing. As far as I knew, my punsihment wasn't even over eyt. I had a long ways to go. . .

The nurse walked in and checked my blood pressure. She claimed everything was fine, but there was a rather large lie bubling underneath her tone. I was far from fine. Very far. She left me for the millionth time that week, alone in the room. I siged and let my head sink into the pillow, trying to drown out the noise.

Till my face was in the pillow. Then in the bed. And then I found, I was _inside _the mattress! Inside! I gasped for air, and to my suprise, oxygen rushed and filled my lungs. How could I breathe when I was in a mattress?! Wait. I was in a mattress! Still! In a flurry of panic, I rolled over, and found my self lying breathless next to my hospital bed. I wacthed my chest move up and down and up and--oh my God, my skin! My skin, no longer flawless, but, an almost ocean green! Great scott, I was horrifyingly discouloured! I sat up and leaned against the wall. Something was wrong with me. Something was very wrong with me; or my head. My eyes closed and I siged, running my fingers through my new white hair. A wisp fell across my face, and when going to push it back into place, I founf it to by raven black as the night itself. It was black. Again.

I rushed to my feet and grabbed a metal try. It was highly polished and severed rather well in introducing me to my new face. I was horrifying. My hair was indeed jet black. And my eyes. . .my crystal blue eys were an awful blood red. My teeth were pointed like razor dagers, and lined and neat. Nothing about me looked right. No one could see me like this!

The door creaked. Somone was entering. Sweat beaded on my forehead and my eyes were locked tight, not wanting to see the look on my nurses face.

"Mr. Masters? Are you alright? Le me help you. . ." She placed a hand on my back and aided me to my bed. What? No gasp? No scream? I look down and my flesh was a normal tan colour it was before. She placed a hand on my forehead and shook her on,

"sir, please stay in bed, you don't want to get hurt, alright? And my God, your cold! I'll go get some more blankets, kay?" She left me once more. And I sat, bewildered. Was I halusinating? Was it a side affect of my medication. I glanced at the tray again and my face everted in a flash to the vampire-like form. Horrid and awful, and then it warped back to my own. No, this was real, and had a meaning. From my hands an eerie maroon glow came forth. It shrouded my face with a light I've yet to see before. And from that moment, that very second, I knew I had some purspose, some pursonal gain. And from that moment, I knew. I deserved what I recieved. My lips curved to a toothy grin and I knew I had a reason. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

END.

yeah, lame, but oh well. Thanks for reading, 'yall!

Vladysgirl


End file.
